kndfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Numbuh 753
I LOVE TO TALK. DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE ME A MESSAGE! NuMbUh 753 <3I tAlK! Hi Have you ever watched Total Drama Island and Action before? If so would you like to join Total Drama Wiki?--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ Only once. I don't really know much about the show. ~Numbuh 753~ 00:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Are you joining the wiki?--N3♥ I can't say for sure. I probably will, probably not. ~Numbuh 753~ 04:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok! Heres how to add color to your user name:--N3♥ --N3♥ Thank you very much! I will try it ASAP. ♥♥♥ Triple Hearts for KND! 05:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Credit and a Userbox! Credit to Numbuh3's picture. ♥Numbuh 753♥♦ Sector Hey, Numbuh 753, this is fairly (or Numbuh 212), and I'm here to inform you that you've been assigned to Sector G. Please see Numbuh 14 NS's talk page for rules and instructions for your sector! Thanks for all your help! fairly 04:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Work I haven't seen you around since we annoucned the Sectors. Get to work soon.--'NinjaSheik' 20:16, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm very sorry. I am very busy where I am. ♥Numbuh 753♥♦ Where? Don't tell me school, because I got to school to, but I work here everyday. It wouldn't for you guys to check in once and while so I know you're not dead or gave up on the Code Module.--'NinjaSheik' 20:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not dead. In fact, I'm checking the Code Module. ♥Numbuh 753♥♦ Good to know. EDIT: How many times do I have to tell people to NOT add those font color coding to the pages!?! They don't change a thing!--'NinjaSheik' 20:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? I didn't do anything like that! ♥Numbuh 753♥♦ Look at the History page! It shows that she put the font color on Numbuh 86's page!--'NinjaSheik' 21:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hm.. I don't see the font color. Who is this "she"? Me? ♥Numbuh 753♥♦ Sorry, that was a typo. And what do you mean you don't see it!?! It's not on the current page because I reverted it! Look at this.--'NinjaSheik' 21:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) What the..? It's already black. I wonder who did it. Wasn't me, for sure. ♥Numbuh 753♥♦ It could be your Preferences. Listen, go to your Preferences, and check only everything, except for the box that said "Enable section editing via edit links". It should be in the Editing Section of your Preferences.--'NinjaSheik' 21:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, check. What is this for? ♥Numbuh 753♥♦ Back on the KH-Wiki we have simlimar problems because of the Editing options that were selected when we join. if you check it off, it should stop.--'NinjaSheik' 21:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I enabled "enable section editing via edit links" because it doesn't allow me to add a message on "Work". Is it supposed to be like that? I'm very confused. ♥Numbuh 753♥♦ You enable that? That's good. Keep only that, and leave the other uncheck, understand?--'NinjaSheik' 22:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Understood. ♥Numbuh 753♥♦ Thanks, Numbuh 14 NS, over and out.--'NinjaSheik' 22:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC)